1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows, in particular pillows to help maintain a reclining human in a healthful therapeutic position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common human health problem consists of pain and tension in the head, neck and shoulders. This problem may arise in an otherwise healthy person due to improper support of the head, neck and shoulders during sleeping. Additionally, many injuries and conditions, such as whiplash, sprains, strains, arthritis and disc compression syndromes may increase the need for optimal head and neck support during sleeping to promote healing or reduce exacerbation of the injury or condition during convalescence. The pain and tension may cause further problems associated with difficulties resting, such as increased perspiration during rest, insomnia, restlessness, light sleep, and snoring.
The optimal position of the human cervical spine (neck) is known as the neutral position. This position corresponds substantially to the most anatomically natural position of the cervical spine of a person who is standing upright with correct posture. In the neutral position, the lordotic curve of the cervical spine is maintained such that the lowest degree of stress is placed on the cervical vertebrae and surrounding connective and other tissues, and the minimum amount of neck and back pain are maintained.
When a human""s head and neck are in a suboptimal position, the circulation of blood and nutrients through the neck is restricted by constrictions due to stressed connective tissue and vessels. Additionally, suboptimal neck position can lay stress on the nerves in the neck and head causing neurological instability of the vasomotor and muscular mechanical reflexes, among other neurological problems. Suboptimal neck position may also constrict breathing, which can cause or exacerbate snoring, sleep apnea, and other breathing related disorders that affect resting persons.
Humans recline in many positions during rest, including supine (on one""s back), lateral (on one""s left or right side), and the prone (on one""s stomach) position. Known therapeutic pillows are not designed to support the user in all sleeping positions. Some known pillows are designed to support therapeutically the user""s head and neck in the supine, but not the lateral position. Other known pillows are intended to support therapeutically the user""s head and neck in either the supine or a lateral position depending on the initial position selected by the user, but not to support the user as he or she changes position naturally from supine to lateral, or vice versa, during the course of rest.
What is needed is a therapeutic device that provides proper support of a human cervical spine and head in both the supine and lateral position and permits transition between positions during sleep.
A therapeutic pillow includes a central pad, having a generally rectangular head support pad and a pair of cervical support pads each positioned along one of a first set of opposite edges of the head support pad, and a pair of side support pads each positioned along one of a second set of opposite edges of the head support pad, a portion of each side support pad adjacent one or more of said first pair of opposite edges of the head support pad being relieved to form a angular shoulder relief area for a user reclining in a lateral position with the user""s face supported by one of said Bide support pads and the user""s cervical spine supported by one of the cervical supports.
A portion of the central pad and/or cervical pads adjacent each of said angular shoulder relief areas formed in the side support pads may also be relieved to increase the shoulder relief area. The relieved portion of each side support pad may also relieved in a vertical plane by undercutting so that the upper surface of each side support pad extends beyond the lower surface to provide additional support for the user""s face and additional relief area for the user""s shoulder. The relief in the vertical plane may also include a generally concave surface forming an overhang in the upper surface of each side support pad for providing additional support for the user""s face.
The vertical heights of the side support and cervical support pads permit a user to roll easily between supine and lateral reclining positions and the central and side support pads may be configured to form a pillow having substantially bilaterally symmetry so that the pillow may be used after 180 degrees of horizontal rotation.
These and other features and advantages of this invention will become further apparent from the detailed description and accompanying figures that follow. In the figures and description, numerals indicate the various features of the invention, like numerals referring to like features throughout both the drawings and the description.